Uncovering the Truth
by Luffie
Summary: Hiyono gets involved in a life threatening fate when she meets the mysterious Ayumu in a mental institution. He is in no way mental, so why is he there?[I know the summary majorly sucks, but they don't give me enough room to make it better so read!]


Author's Notes: I HATED the ending! Ayumu never accomplished anything in the end. He never found his brother, he never saved the Blade Children, and the hunters are still out there waiting to make a move. The anime didn't progress at all. In the end the only thing different was that Ayumu was more knowledgeable. That sucks! Idiots! Anyhow, I hope you like my fanfic! It's the first one that I've ever posted on the Internet so be nice! Oh! Please review as well. I can't stop you from giving me a bad review, but if you want to live with the knowledge that you made me cry because you gave me a bad review then go a head. (I cry easily…example: my mom spilled cat food on the floor…and I went into hysterics…example: I got pink pajamas (hate the color pink) and went into hysterics…the pink pajamas were a gift from my mom…damn her!)

Disclaimer: I'm not the person who owns Spiral. If I was, I wouldn't have made such a dumbass ending.

* * *

Chapter One: Beginning to an End

Hiyono looked at the brick building before her. She saw places where the ruble was crumbling and she knew that the inside couldn't be much better.

_Why did Chikiko send me on this job? Is she nuts or something? Oh well. A good reporter must do anything to get her name in the paper so if I must do a story about the way the mentally insane people think, then I'll give it my all._

Hiyono walked up the steps, silently praying that they wouldn't break under her weight and opened the glass doors when she reached the top. She let out a gasp of surprise. The inside was in mint condition. Everything was in place and was so shiny that she could see her face in it. A lady at the counter eyed her with caution.

"What do you want miss?" the lady snapped, obviously displeased with Hiyono's presence.

"Oh, I'm here to interview some of your residence. My boss, Chikiko has set everything up with the caretaker of this place." Hiyono gave a warm smile.

The lady threw about ten folders at her. Papers flew all over the floor. "Those are the ones you'll be interviewing. One of our staff will accompany you to ensure your safety and the safety of the patient."

Hiyono began to pick up the papers with pure anger. _Why'd she do a thing like that?_ "I find what you're doing to be disgusting. Mocking these people and torturing them. I have no respect for people like you." Hiyono froze at the woman's words.

She turned around to find the woman staring at her with utter hate. Furry burned inside Hiyono. "I would never mock and torture one of these people. All this story is about is trying to get people to understand people who are mental. So don't judge me."

Hiyono stomped off in triumphant glory. Three hours later Hiyono had only managed to complete one interview. The person she was interviewing was a seven-year-old girl who had recently gone crazy when her mother died. Every five minutes the girl would jump up and yell because she swore there was a killer squirrel on the ground. Finally, Hiyono had gotten all the answers she needed and left in a hurry. She now sat on a bench and patently waited for her attendee to finish using the bathroom.

Suddenly one of the staff members randomly sat down next to her. The person had short brown hair and red eyes. "You riled that girl up. She's never seen so many squirrels in one day. My name is Ryoko." The girl extended a coke to Hiyono. "Drink up, you must be thirsty."

Hiyono took it and gladly took a big gulp of the soda before speaking. "Arigato! I'm real sorry about the girl. I know that my presence will disturb a lot of the patients, but I have no choice, I must get the story done."

"No problem. I really don't care. Tell me who else you have to interview. Maybe I can answer some of the questions so it doesn't take you so long." Hiyono sensed that Ryoko really didn't want to help, but if saved Hiyono even a couple of minutes then she would willingly accept whatever this girl had to offer.

"I only have room numbers, so, if you're looking for names, you're out of luck." _Ha! I do have their names, but why tell you?_ Hiyono thought it to be a master plan; hiding information from this girl just like the girl was doing.

"It's okay. I know every single person by their room number." The master plan had failed.

"Okay, well the next room number is #202. It's supposed to be a private room to where only family members are allowed to visit, but since no one has updated it it's now an open room so anyone can visit." Hiyono's heart leapt with joy as she saw the shocked face of Ryoko. Obviously this was whom the girl had wanted to know about.

Hiyono's attendee came out of the bathroom and she stood. "Well, I've got to be going to my next interview. It was nice meeting you Ryoko."

As Hiyono left she looked down at the name of the person. _Ayumu Narumi._

* * *

_That bastard Kosuke! He forgot to update it! What the hell was he thinking? Eye's will be pissed when he hears of this! Ayumu must never tell anyone the secrets that he knows…never. That girl must die if he tells her. I'll kill her myself._

Ryoko picked up her cell phone once she reached the changing room for all staff. She jammed down on the keys and waited for the person to pick up.

"What is it?" a voice came from the phone.

"Eyes, we have a problem," Ryoko said into the receiver. "A big problem."

* * *

End Chapter One

Sorry that the first chapter is so short, but I'm writing this before school and I'm already really late so I'll make this quick. REVIEW! Also, please feel free to ask any questions and I'll answer them in the next chapter, 'kays? I know that it doesn't seem like it yet, but there will be romance, but between who I won't say…not yet. Muw ha ha ha! Anyhow, like I said, desperately late so must go. Until the next chapter…bye! waves to all of you as I rush out the door


End file.
